User talk:Psychomantis108
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions, especially your edit on the John Marston page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Before your next contribution, we would like you to read the rules of the west before making any further edits. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on member talk pages. :Need more help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site and links to pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise an established user. We're happy to have you here, and are looking forward to working with you! The Red Dead Wiki crew Blocked for vandalism I initially blocked you for three days for posting crap on .45 Auto taco's page. Upon review I see that it was in response to that user vandalizing your posse page. That user has now been blocked for the vandalism and I've reduced your block to the minimum of 2 hours. You still need to be aware that you shouldn't be posting crap like that on other user's pages, even in response to something they've done. Just let an admin know about the vandalism and we'll take care of it. We don't always see the changes to posse pages, so we may not immediately know about users vandalizing them, but we definitely see changes to user pages. Re: Vandalism incident Thank you for your response. You mentioned, "In the last day or so I have had no way of responding to you or him (obviously due to the ban,)" That shouldn't have been the case since I reduced the block to only two hours. If the system still wasn't letting you back in after that time, I apologize. When you're blocked, you should still be able to edit your own talk page - that is where you can leave a message either disagreeing with the block or to report issues such as if the block did not end as expected. As for as the other user, I don't think his actions were merely a misunderstanding. That user has not contributed a single thing to the wiki - the vandalism on your page was the only edit every made here by that account. A general user would not stumble across posse pages and confuse them for main wiki pages - they're separate and not really discoverable without intentionally going to them. I think it's more likely that user just doesn't like the idea of posses in general and was venting through vandalism. "We are a gay boy possie and we LOVE cock!" is not the kind of thing someone posts out of a misunderstanding. 2ks4 (talk) 17:09, August 29, 2011 (UTC)